


[WIP] "The Fake Aziraphale" Doujinshi Adaptation

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, witch human helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Based on Clearinghouse's gorgeous fic "The Fake Aziraphale" (see link). After the End of the World doesn't happen, Crowley has an argument with Aziraphale about Falling. The next day he goes to apologize, and suddenly there are two Aziraphales - - one Fallen, and one not. Which is the real one? This is a gorgeous fic and I highly recommend it! I've drawn up to the end of Chapter One and hope to do more if work schedule allows. :)These pages can also be seen on my Tumbler, Twitter, and DeviantArt under 'skyasimaru' with Tuesday and Thursday updates.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clearinghouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearinghouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fake Aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314954) by [clearinghouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearinghouse/pseuds/clearinghouse). 




	2. pages 4-6




	3. pages 7-9




	4. pages 10-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor terrified Azi at the end of page 12 X<


	5. pages 13-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Aziraphale's clothes. *stares at wardrobe of pauper-clothes, picked up at thrift store years ago* sigh....


	6. pages 16-18




	7. pages 19-21




	8. pages 22-24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hears the Jaws music in her head as Crowley gets closer to the scene of disaster*


	9. pages 25-27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so is the end of part 1 in this chapter. :) See you soon for part 2!


	10. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shameless tag to Clearinghouse for her amazing fic. I would love (LOVE) to draw the whole thing, but - - you know - - life, work, school, etc... I'm not going to make any promises. But I'm at least going to have fun with this first chapter, and maybe an extra short of something I dreamed up after the story ends, but that's far off in the future for now.   
> I'll see you soon for part 2!


	11. intermission pt 2: sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting ready for another round of updates :) The Fake Aziraphale Ch1Part2 is a go! but in the meantime, here is some sketches.


End file.
